Himena Miryoku Academy
by strawberry-hime3
Summary: Orihime is a girl living with her sickly foster mother and adopted sister Ururu.But when she's won a raffle and offered a full scholar ship to the famous school 4 Princesses,will she accept,find out about her past and find love on the way? Modern times


Yo, new story alert! Ok I know many of you guys out there might think this story id girly and that's because it is, well, sorta. It's a spin off that new Barbie movie: Princess Charm School. Ok ok, I know what your thinking-

"**What the f*ck! This b*tch still watches freakin' Barbie movies!"**

Well f*ck u 2! It wasn't that bad a movie, except the parts where the characters are so bluntly obvious. But this story is just based on the movie, it's gonna have more drama and all that shit. Yeah, so uh, I'll be using lines and themes from the movie so if you've seen it of coarse it's gonna be very similar. Ok, now I'm the obvious one. So it's basically that movie with bleach characters and a lot more stuff is gonna happen. AU, IchigoXOrihime, other pairings, OOC-ness and 1 or 2 OCs.

Rated M 4 cussing . . . 4 now . . .

Disclaimer: Don't own Barbie or Bleach, but that would be awesome! Owning Bleach not Barbie _

Chapter 1, Contest Winner

"I'm home!" Orihime yelled as she walked into the tiny apartment on the east side of town; AKA-the poor district. Super noisy since most of the apartments were built right next to a railroad, and combined with the not so friendly people living around her and her family, it wasn't the best place to live. But not every body had a lot of those little pieces of paper that you whole life seem to revolve around; yes, money.

Orihime despised money, apparently you constantly needed it now a days, but hey in a selfish world, you must be selfish to survive. But no, Orihime wasn't like that, she was completely the opposite; she was selfless.

Orihime lived with her foster mother, Hana Wanashi, and her little sister, whom was adopted a few years after her, Ururu Wanashi. Her mother was very sickly and her condition got worse as she got older, she stayed home all the time hardly ever went to work anymore, so Orihime (now 18) took responsibility and got herself a part time job at the local café. She provided for her family the best she could, and she was going to keep doing just that.

But unfortunately, Orihime couldn't work full time since she still had school, and the holidays and the new school year was about to start. She probably need to fit in more hours at work, but she still earned enough to feed her family.

"Oh, nee-san your home" Ururu said quietly and smiled, she quickly got of the ground in front of the TV and ran up to her sister to give her a hug, "Welcome home". Orihime beamed down at her loving sister.

Ururu was always a shy girl but she wasn't afraid to talk to her nee-san. When Orihime turned ten, Hana adopted another girl from the local orphanage, a tiny raven-haired baby. Her and Orihime instantly connected, they would laugh together and cry together, and they were inseparable. Ururu (now 10), even though for her small stature had big dreams, she wanted to be an architect and design great buildings, a famous chef and most of all go to the famous **Himena Miryoku Academy**. (A/N: Himena Miryoku means Princess Charm and you can figure out the rest)

It might seem silly to you, but this modern world was ran by Princes and Princesses. The world was split up into continents, and then countries and those countries were split into states. Each state had its different cities with a princess and/or prince ruling over each one. Each state had a Grand Princess and/or Prince who ruled over all those cities and finally there was a Supreme Princess and/or Prince; AKA: the Queen/King, who ruled that certain country. There were also Lady Royals and Sir Royals; they were like viziers to there chosen prince or princess.

But of coarse you had to be born into it, that's how it worked. If you were born into a royal family of a city, then your future would have to be becoming a proper prince/princess. If you were born into a noble family, then the obvious career choice would be becoming a Lady/Sir Royal.

What does the Hime Academy have to do with this? You ask. Well when a young princess or want to become a future lady royal, when they turn seventeen or eighteen, the Himena Miryoku Academy (they had one In every state) was the place where they would train you for your future.

They were a poor family and not royalty but Ururu kept dreaming, for every school season the school held a special contest, a raffle if you will. Girls all over Japan enter their names and which ever name was drawn that lucky teen would get a full scholarship to the school to become a lady royal.

"How's mama?" Orihime asked as she put her groceries down on the kitchen counter, "the doctor says she's alright" Ururu replied.

"Alright? She should all better by now", Orihime said grumpily as she unloaded her groceries.

"I was thinking that too" the young girl sighed.

"Don't worry yourself, I promise I'll save up enough money to buy us a nice little house away from this place"

"A place where we can get a better doctor for mommy?" Ururu said with curious eyes.

"Of coarse and a better place for you to grow up and be happy, some place peaceful" Orihime said with a determined look on her face.

"Orihime?" a joyous yet weary voice called from the hallway. "Mama!" Orihime ran over to the weak old woman who stepped out of the hallway. Hana was dressed in her usual pajama pants and sweatshirt with her faded brown hair twisted up in a bun.

"I brought you a banana muffin from the café"

"Oh thank you sweetheart!"

"I know your favorites, but I don't understand why you don't like red bean paste on it, it delicious!" They all laughed.

"Ooh! They're gonna announce the winner of the Himena Miryoka raffle soon. Will you watch with me mommy?" Ururu said with her innocent voice. "Sure" Hana said sweetly.

Orihime helped her frail mother to the couch where Ururu was sitting; they both sat down and watched the television with her. On the screen of there small and slightly static blurred TV they saw a birds eye view of the famous Hime School. It looked like a castle, a very modern castle, the perfect girls school. The roof was peach pink with the rest of the castle built with light brown brick. But many parts of the academy were modernized, glass ceilings and futuristic classrooms. They also had Olympic sized ballroom and swimming pool and best of all, a day spa for all the student a staff to use!

There were tons of girls cheering outside the castle as they waited for the announcement.

"Oh, I hope I get picked to go" the ten-year-old said excitedly.

"Yes, when your older, I promise you can enter" Orihime stated sweetly, Ururu pouted.

~oOo~

_At Himena Miryoku Academy . . ._

Crowds of girls screamed in front of the school, waving and cheering.

A very poised woman wearing a green office skirt with matching blazer with long licorice hair that was tied into a braid walked up to the podium and cleared her throat loudly enough for the small mike to pick up her voice. Everyone went silent.

"Hello everyone. I'm very sure you all know who I am. I'm Retsu Unohana, Headmistress of Himena Miryoku Academy. As you know here at the academy, those born into the royal life unlock their princess potential yet every year one ordinary girl gets picked for a full scholarship at the school. —The crowds cheered louder than before—This opertunity will change her life, in more ways that one, change her life forever. Now I present Miss Chizuru Honsho to pick out our lucky winner."

Chizuru and her mother, Ayaka Honsho, were up in front of the crowds next to Unohana. Chizuru was plain gorgeous. Her long red hair sharply put in a high ponytail, her hair curled and halfway down her back as her bangs framed her beautiful face. She had a well-toned body, c-cup breasts and the most stunning violet eyes.

Chizuru looked at her mother with a horror struck expression, disgusted on how the Headmistress announced her as _Miss_, not Princess. Her mother caught on and stepped up to the podium.

"You mean _Princess_ Chizuru, since soon she will take over my duties at Ichimaru Castle and be the next ruler of Karakura" Ayaka Honsho stated proudly smiling at the crowd.

Ayaka Honsho wasn't much different to her daughter, she was only slightly taller but their hair and faces were very alike, even though Chizuru's face was slightly younger. What also made a difference was the frilly red dress that she was wearing; very bold and outrageous, compared to Chizuru's plane yet fashionable academy uniform.

"Assuming she passes her classes this year" Retsu mumbled and returned to the podium as Honsho left it. "Ah, yes, Thank you Dame Honsho. Now, Miss Chizuru . . .?" She trailed off as she held out an arm directed at a barrel full of paper.

Chizuru gracefully walked over to the barrel, she opened the lid and stuck her hand inside. All the girls in the crowds went quiet as Chizuru shuffled her hand inside the paper filled barrel. She pulled out a name, flipped it open, rolled her eyes and said in a really bored tone-

"Orihime Wanashi"

~oOo~

"WHAT!" Orihime gasped, she nearly fell of the coach.

"Yaaaaaaay! I knew you would win! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! You're going to be a Lady Royal!" The usually quiet child squealed.

Hana and Orihime looked at each other then looked at Ururu. "Ururu! You entered me in the contest?" Orihime said, face painted with pure shock.

"Yes! Isn't wonderful nee-san! You're going the Hime Academy!"

"But I can't just up and go-"

KNOCK KNOCK.

"I'lll get it!" Ururu yelled excitedly as she ran off towards the door. _Damn. When did she ever get that energetic?_ Orihime asked her self.

_Kids._

Ururu opened the door, "how may I help you", she said cheerily. Outside was a tall and pale man in a grey suit with a matching top hat and white gloves.

"Well 'ello there lil' one. My name is Alphonse, I'm looking for ay Orihime Wanashi?" He said in a strong Irish accent. Orihime's sister giggled and pulled him by the hand inside of the apartment. She lead him into the living room and ran behind her sister, her black bangs swinging in front of her nose, and started pushing Orihime towards Alphonse.

"Here she is! Here she is!"

Orihime was right in front in front of the messenger, bowed and started to speak, "Orihime Wanashi, I'm Alphonse, your escort. I'm here to take you to Himena Miryoku Academy." He said politely.

"Y-you've got it wrong. I'm not going to Hime School" Orihime stated.

"Yes you are! You one the contest!" Ururu said, hooping behind her, smiling gaily.

Orihime turned around and placed her hands on Ururu's shoulders. "No, I'm not Ururu. I . . . I don't fit in with all of that, the crowns and dresses thing. I'm a café waitress, look at me, I've got chocolate on my shirt and coffee on my socks".

Orihime looked down at her outfit, dirty, white blouse, faded blue skirt, sullied socks and a stained old work apron. She was a mess.

"Your just as beautiful and princessy as all those other girls at that school." Ururu pouted.

"Thank you, but, the girls up there won't think so. And a whole year! I have responsibilities, work and Mama needs to taken care of-"

"Orihime" Hana said in a calm and motherly tone.

Ururu ran from Orihime's grip and slid next to her mother on the couch. "I know what Ururu did was wrong but, maybe this is a sign. I mean, an opportunity as a Lady Royal-"

"-Would change are lives forever" Orihime finished her sentence. Orihime thought for one long moment. The looked at her mother then her sister giant blue eyes. _A better life for us, that's all I want for us, for them._ _That's it I know what I'm gonna do!_

"I'll go!"

"Yay!" Ururu exclaimed and ran off the coach to hug her sister, a giant smile plastered on both their faces.

"Eh-hem"

They all turn to look at Alphonse; they didn't realize he was still there!

"It's time to go Mis Orihime. The School is waiting"

"O-oh! Uh, well let me pack a few-"

"No need, no time, the school has got everything you need" Alphonse interrupted.

"O-oh, ok"

Just at that moment all the girls heard a neigh come from outside the apartment. Ururu skipped to the open window and leaned in to get a better look.

"Oh my goodness! Nee-san look, Your going to be riding in a carriage" Ururu squeaked and pointed out the window. Orihime and her mother walked to the window to see a hoarse drawn carriage. The whole idea was amazing, riding in a carriage and all that, but the carriage itself was amazing. It was closed in, and it was painted a light lavender color, the color of thin clouds just before dawn.

"We need to go Miss, no time to waste" the escort said all matter-of-factly.

"Alright, Mama you'll take care of school?"

"Of coarse honey"

The little family of three shared a group hug, "I love you guys," Orihime said in a whisper. "We love you to" Ururu said, voice happy and a tad bit sad.

Just before Orihime exited, Hana stopped her. "Orihime, Darling?"

"Yes Mama?"

"Your hairpins"

Orihime's hands shot to the sides of her head, and immediately felt her two sea foam blue, six-pointed star hairpins. Orihime always loved and hated those hairpins; they were the only things from her past. Eighteen years ago, when her foster mother found her, the hairpins were securely pinned in her hair.

Orihime loved them because they were her little charms, something that could help her learn about her past, she hated 'cause the filled her head with such confusing questions like-

_Where did I come from? Who were my parents? Did they abandon me? Are the still alive?_

No, she wasn't going to focused on those thoughts, she wasn't going to hang on the past, she was going to move forward, focusing on the present and the future; her family.

"I've got them Mama, thank you goodbye for now"

Orihime arrived at the pathway in front f her house; where the carriage was.

"Go ahead Miss" Alphonse said as he opened the carriages delicate little door, she nodded to him in thanks. He closed the door behing her and jogged to the front of the carriage.

Once the café waitress got inside, she opened the side window and stuck her head out.

"Goodbye! We love you!" Orihime could see her family bending out the window waving erratically at the carriage. Orihime waved just as fast and started blowing them kisses.

"Hya!"

Orihime heard Alphonse yell, and the horses started running. Around the corner and she was gone.

"Orihime, be safe. You'll always be my little princess . . ."

~oOo~

Five minutes into the ride Orihime "explored" the carriage inside. It was very classy, comfy seat with the softest silk cushions. What intrigued her the most was the small tea table in the middle of the carriage.

It was round and had a tea set on top of the table. Orihime carefully poured herself a cup of the warm beverage, trying not to spill it on the carpet below. Drinking the tea, she noticed a mirror facing her way on the table. It was apparently stuck on since i t didn't topple over when they hit a few bumps on the road.

Then she also noticed a tiny lipstick rack connected to the side of the table; well she found out what the mirror was for.

Orihime picked a random color out of the three, **Strawberry Pink** it said in big bold letters across the side. The color was a deep fuchsia pink, which Orihime liked immensely. She took the bedazzled lipstick cap off and scrolled it up, and she started coating the color over her bottom lip. They hit a particularly large rock on the road, causing Orihime to smear the lipstick over her jaw.

"Pfft" Orihime sighed, blowing a piece of her auburn hair out of her face. She looked in the mirror, inspecting the beauty damage she had done to her face. _Perfect, I haven't even gotten to the school and I already failed carriage riding. _Orihime sighed again.

"This is going to be a long year"

~oOo~

I'm supah sorry if u wanted more of the story but I'm already workin' on da nxt chap so don't u worry. And yes,**Strawberry Pink Is A Real Color!** If u didn't know dat. An Sowee if I weedn't spwell sumting white! I'll woo bwettah wext twime! (like my baby text XD)

Pls R&R! I want your comments!

From lil' miss sweet 'n' sour-

Strawberry-hime3 ;D


End file.
